dream_of_a_thousand_cranes_werewolf_tokyofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Timeline Tokyo broad strokes
Return to the Timeline January 2017 * The new year kicks off with a massive storm in the Mirror Lands, it rages on for four days, wreaking havoc across Tokyo and spawning countless Bakemono. ** It leads to several deaths among all Shen of Tokyo, with the Court of a Thousand Cranes losing Nanako Kiko, Hayabusa Tomiko, Ibarazaki Saito, Smiling Wave, Asai Miki and Yamato Toshiko ** Ito Rei has her first change during this time. ** In the wake of the tragedy, Fireheart, Spidereater and Swaying Breeze take on some of the roles lost. * The Avalanche and Aurochs Sentais relations break down thanks to the selfishness and thoughtlessness of Kanate Tsuyoshi * Both Kamil and Jamal are slain by the Aurochs Sentai * Hashira Daisuke attains the rank of Iron Pillar through guile and ruthlessness February 2017 * Thanks to Nakamura Aiko and OUCH!, one of the five towers of Five Pillars shopping mall burns to the ground, earning her the name of Firestarter * Kanate Tsuyoshi, Nagahara Ichiro and Tetsuro Sakura die in an unprovoked attack on Uesugi Kenshin almost igniting a war between the Court of a Thousand Cranes and the Court of a Thousand Hells * The Scalpel Sentai first encounter some tainted Garou and eliminate them * During their attacks on Magadon, Incorporated and Enderon International, the Scalpel Sentai encounter the Tau Upsilon Phi fraternity for the first time ** Their frat house is destroyed in a lightning raid with no survivors. * The first apelike shifter is encountered, but it is thoroughly tainted by the Centipede * The Scalpel Sentai goes on a pilgrimage to the island of Hokkaido with Tanimura Etsuko ** Upon arriving they are intercepted by a Canite striking from the shadows with silver ammunition ** After getting the lay of the land and meeting Honda Koyo, they set out for their ten rites ** The Rite of Stockpiling is passed with ease thanks in part to the Mizuno Akira's stubborn refusal to sacrifice beings of the Emerald mother and opting for servants of the Centipede ** The Rite of Silence is equally easy with the small issue of Takeda Inori's sacrifice of information making the Spirit a bit angry ** Moving on and leaving a trail of destruction they reach the next ritual ** For the Rite of Renewal, they slaughtered tainted Garou trying to perform a counter rite and burned the area, making the ground more fertile. ** In quick succession, they kill a few Asura and feed them to the local tree spirits for the Rite of vitality ** Mizuno Akira defeats an old Tanuki monk to gain the rank of Iron Fist ** Tanimura Etsuko leaves mid Pilgrimage and is replaced by Firestarter who returns to her Scalpel Sentai ** The Rite of Fire and the Rite of Discharge are both done at the same time by simply burning New Sarabetsu instead of fighting a herald of Kagu-tsuchi or just burning a single factory ** Reaching Sapporo, they aid the Court of the Windfall by performing the Rite of the Collective and the Rite of the Harvest and slaughtering invading tainted Garou and local Kumo in the process ** Going to the Volcano, the Scalpel Sentai overpowers the five guardians in the Rite of the Crossing and finally manage to put an end to the lurking evil in the Rite of the Dampening ** At the conclusion of the 166th Godai, all members of the Scalpel Sentai receive their new names: Takeda Makoto is named Ashbringer, Takeda Inori is named Glimmer in the Dark, Hashira Daisuke is named Smiling Embers while Mizuno Akira is named Unpredictable Blaze March 2017 * A the conclusion of the 166th Godai, the Court of the White Light finally becomes anchored in the material realm * Glimmer in the Dark attains the rank of Steel Leaf with an elaborate prank * Unpredictable Blaze attains the rank of Steel Fist by proving his smarts and mettle * Smiling Embers attains the rank of Steel Pillar by proving his resourcefulness and cocksure attitude * Ashbringer attains the rank of Golden Lantern through his supreme and lax leadership of his Sentai * The School Sentai is formed from the remains of the Aurochs Sentai while adding Chen Yuzuki, Fujimoto Jun, Honda Masaru and Kinko Ryu * Smiling Embers is attacked but after promising to hunt him down, the School Sentai ignore the attacker, leading the Scalpel Sentai to strike out at him and slaughter a group of Christians carrying a grudge against the supernatural. * Two Fit for Asia facilities are destroyed, the second one in such a way that Mitarashi Yumi loses several fingers and is launched through the city as a burning projectile, earning her the name of Falling Star * The Hag and The Lady make their first appearance * Buckling under the weight of his heritage, Honda Masaru fails at being a good leader several times and doesn't even manage to gain the respect of all of his Sentai in death * Firestarter gains the rank of Steel Mirror * The Strike Force Zero makes its first appearance * By acting without thinking, the School Sentai aggravates the relationship between the Court of a Thousand Cranes and the Court of a Thousand Whispers * After having been in Tokyo for months, Loxley finally officially meets with Smiling Shin * Flight 4134 crashes in Tokyo and several bombs are found and disarmed by varying Sentais * A powerful web of the Weaver descends on Tokyo, making crossing into the Mirror Lands more difficult * A second ape-changer is encountered and slain by the Scalpel Sentai * Thanks to her constant talking, Tanimura Etsuko receives the name Twitter * The School Sentai receive a new lantern, Kimura Masaki * Okoye Sango has his first change * Chen Yuzuki destroys the magically sealed door in front of Asai Emi's room and pays more than one price * Kimura Masaki plays a game with his Sentai, testing them with a lot on the line * Okoye Sango is accepted into the Court of a Thousand Cranes and assigned to the School Sentai * Chen Kaito repeatedly tries to harm his sister * Chen Yuzuki attains the rank of Iron Fist * A grand council of all Yakuza of the Tojo Clan is called to determine the new Oyabun of the Clan April 2017 * Agrinya Yejide and Loxley go on a date and have a grand time * It is revealed, that the grandparents of Nagahara Ichiro have been abducted * Falling Star accidentally leads The Hag to The Knights of the Lady guarding a crystal coffin. ** She is almost slain on the spot by Warlock, though Chorus calms him and Shameless calms Falling Star with a passionate kiss. ** The Hag nearly succeeds, but is stopped in the nick of time by the Lady * Kimura Masaki and Springs Summer have a fun one night stand * Kinko Ryu dies in a Trap layed by a Kumo and the School Sentai slaughter a few Bakemono in return * In a grand ceremony, Kinko Ryu's remains are ritually devoured by Seeking Sun. This is the first time any of the younger Hengeyokai witness Dreams of the Past in his Archid form. * Agrinya Yejide gains a "Smart Phone" which seems rather intelligent as a gift from Loxley but manages to kill it with banal actions in short order * Kuriga Masayoshi is assigned as support for the School Sentai * Some of the machinations of the Tamotsu real estate company are uncovered * Through bad luck, Falling Star is lost in the Dream Realm ** Contacting Loxley, the School Sentai manage to follow Falling Star, but she is hunted by the Hag in turn ** Eventually they are able to save her, but Loxley stays behind to save them * The Scalpel Sentai rescue Loxley from the Dream Realm with the help of Saito Hitomi ** According to them, he is in no condition to speak to anyone however * The School Sentai encounters Cohagen Ike for the first time * Billy-Banjo-Bayou-Bison-Brother arrives in Tokyo * Kuriga Masayoshi rends the Veil more than once, leading to Ashbringer warning him that next time he will be hunted * The darkness from Asai Emi's room starts spreading in the Mirror Lands * Falling Star is cursed by the Hag and manages to weasel out of the curse by doing something that brings bad luck, leading to both her and Kimura Masaki being cursed with seven years of bad sex * Chen Yuzuki and Okoye Sango pick a fight with the Cannibal vampire and thanks to their brash actions, all protections for guests of both the Court of a Thousand Cranes and the Court of a Thousand Hells are dropped. ** Priding herself onher thoughtfulness, Chen Yuzuki is given the name Acts First by Wades in Blood * After being attacked by the Yurei of Chen Kaito again, Acts First declares him not being her brother and vows to destroy this mockery. She is told repeatedly that this man is her brother however. * The School Sentai meet the Thousand Screams Wu in the Mirror Lands * Agrinya Yejide kills a harmless old woman for her quest * Ogawa Eiji gains his new name, Mourning Mountain * Acts First confesses her love to Asai Emi, but the latter is not into women * Thanks to Acts First repeatedly ignoring Falling Star when trying to contact the Scalpel Sentai, there is a vicious falling out between the two young women, with Falling Star annulling their friendship * The School Sentai fail in their guardian role for the Student Dormitory while the Avalanche Sentai is away. * Kuriga Masayoshi is removed from the School Sentai and a new leaf, Hina Yui is sent to them * Talking with Saito Hitomi, Falling Star learns a lot about Changelings and a bit about the Hag * With the help of a Zhong Lung Kinfolk Mage, a Wave Sentai is able to break down the support structure for the tightening Gauntlet around Tokyo * Falling Star gives a bottomless lapdance to Big D and is rewarded with a sniff too close for comfort and a dead Tau Upsilon Phi member * She then returns to Takahashi Key and is reluctantly accepted as a Steel Mirror May 2017 * Farrunner attacks the School Sentai, making good on his declaration of war ** One of his allies, the First Rider, captures and mutilates Falling Star's oldest friend, Tanagawa Ren. Using other orphans as support beasts all the way *** She is eventually slain by Acts First ** Another of his allies, the Second Rider, takes over and starts feasting on the current residents of the orphanage in which Falling Star grew up. *** He is eventually slain by Agrinya Yejide ** The third of his allies, the Third Rider starts causing havok in throughout Tokyo and starts spreading embarrassing fake videos starring Falling Star *** She is eventually chased off and presumably slain by Igor * Asai Emi is made aware of her supernatural side and is prevented from becoming the fourth rider just in time * A Nest of Kumo within the Noda Clan is revealed ** Hirai Mana, the apparent Mirror of that Nest, comes to the Court of a Thousand Cranes with a peace offer which is enforced by her Nest's mercy when dealing with the School Sentai * Farrunner and Loxley fight a nightly duel atop the trains and busses of Tokyo * An explosion rocks a downtown restaurant, strangely creating several Yurei in the process. * In an attempt to save a previously unknown elder brother of Acts First, the School Sentai travel to China in order to rescue him June 2017 * The School Sentai returns with Xiang Quan as well as his wife, Xiang Seo-Yun and daughters Xiang Lan Heyon and Xiang Quing. This allows them to make Farrunner give up his evil ways. With the help of Sandman and the reflections of Warlock, Headmaster and Stalwart they perform the rite of Filling the Grail, ending Farrunner's life, but carrying his essence to the Isle of Memories. This awakens the Kami resting there. * Kimura Masaki is slaughtered by the Nubian Immortal in front of Falling Star under the orders of Prof. Dr. Shani Shifra. * Acts First gives up her position as fist of the School Sentai and becomes an ambassador to the Court of Everlasting Fish. Kategorie:Timeline